<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close For Comfort by sjbmgyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808214">Too Close For Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjbmgyu/pseuds/sjbmgyu'>sjbmgyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddle Bug Felix, Cuddle Bug Hyunjin, Cuddle Bug Jeongin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Potential Violence, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Near Abduction, Protective Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjbmgyu/pseuds/sjbmgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home alone at night scary when you’re a woman. Which makes the footsteps behind me even more terrifying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Close For Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>walking alone at night, no matter where in the world you are, is terrifying when you’re a woman. i avoid it as much as possible. but even when i try my best to find another mode of transportation sometimes i just don’t have the money, or nothing is available. </p><p>so here i am walking home, alone, at night, in Seoul. the inner city is well lit, not much of a concern. unfortunately i only know one path home from the tea shop i just left. i didn’t plan on being there as late as i was, got caught up talking with Luna, and before i knew it, outside it was dark. she got a ride from her boyfriend, who offered me a ride as well, but i live the opposite direction. so alone i walk. </p><p>normally the night is calming. it’s quiet, and it’s peaceful. which makes the sound of footsteps behind me even more terrifying. maybe they’re just walking the same direction as me. they’ll probably turn a different way soon... i hope.</p><p> </p><p>they don’t. </p><p> </p><p>i’ve walked in a circle now and the footsteps are still behind me. why aren’t tasers legal here? for the better i guess. i’m mapping through my route in my head now. what’s nearby? </p><p>i have to pass, a fish market, which is closed. a cafe which close in 3 minutes. are there houses? a few, but it’s late and it’s near a school, so there’s probably children sleeping. maybe i can run home? but i’m not a fast runner, and i don’t have my stupid inhaler. </p><p>i glance behind me. maybe this person isn’t following me. except they are. because they’re walking faster now. </p><p>think. where can i go? i don’t want them to follow me home. </p><p>the company. </p><p>i’m 2 blocks away from jyp. </p><p>is anyone even there at this hour? probably not, it’s... it’s tuesday. it’s the work week. Chan.</p><p>phone, phone, phone is in my hand, duh. </p><p>open contacts, type c h a- yes. ring. speaker. ring. ring. ring. please pick up. ring. ring. ring... </p><p>“hello?” </p><p>“hi Chan” i say as calmly as possible </p><p>“hey, what’s up?”</p><p>i walk a little faster now</p><p>“nothing. just wanted to chat, are you busy?”</p><p>“uh... i’m working, but i can talk. something up?”</p><p>yes, something is very much up. </p><p>“no, just walking home. the silence is a little much sometimes and i forgot headphones”</p><p>“oh. where are you coming from?” he asks</p><p>i don’t actually want to talk Chan, please, i’m sending you telepathic signals </p><p>i open the messages app, as i respond “tea shop, bout 15 or so minutes from me, i met up with Luna” </p><p>type. ‘someone is following me’. send.</p><p>“can i stop by, i wanna show you something” i say as ‘read 9:59pm’ appears under my message</p><p>“yeah absolutely, how far are you” he asks</p><p>thank god for you Christopher</p><p>“about a block, can you meet me downstairs? you know i’ll get in trouble for scanning in at this hour” </p><p>“yeah, i’ll meet you down there, stay on the phone?” he says </p><p>“sure” a beat of silence “are you working in your studio, or down the hall?” i ask. just an attempt to keep the phone conversation going. </p><p>“mine” he says, i can hear him walking, and the door to the elevator opening “Changbin and Hannie were here earlier, so we were in the other studio then, but i went back to mine after they went home” </p><p>i just need to cross the street now, i pause to look before i cross and- “excuse me? do you know where Bieokaebin is?” a voice comes from behind me, speaking in korean, i check the street and cross, pretend i didn’t hear. that restaurant is definitely closed right now.</p><p>“you almost here?” Chan’s voice comes from my phone </p><p>“crossing the street” </p><p>“excuse me?” i hear again, in korean, he’s too close now for me to have not heard, i’m maybe 6 steps from the doors, i turn and look at the person </p><p>“are you talking to me?” i ask, in english, maybe i can play dumb. i’ve been talking to chan in english.</p><p>“Bieokaebin” i can see now that it’s a man, and he’s larger than i am, but doesn’t look very sturdy. “do you know where-“ </p><p>“i’m sorry i don’t understand korean” i respond, a fake apologetic look on my face. </p><p>i take 3 more steps and a hand is on my arm “i won’t hurt you” the voice which the hand belongs to speaks in korean again, i look at him, and try to pull my arm away. he’s stronger than i thought. </p><p>he takes a step away from the building and pulls me with him. this isn’t happening. i should scream. i should pull harder. </p><p>“can i help you?” a loud voice is now nearing from the direction of the doors. </p><p>Chan.</p><p>the hand lets go of my arm. </p><p>“i was just-“ the man starts, “you were just leaving” Chan replies, and i walk behind him straight towards the doors. </p><p>“i’m very sorry” the man tells Chan, “she’s just so beautiful” </p><p>i hear Chan speak just before the door to the building closes behind me</p><p>“leave. now” Chan tells the man, in a dark voice. he’s angry. </p><p>i wait, by the second set of doors that requires a punch number. i really can’t use mine right now, or i will actually get in trouble. </p><p>Chan enters a moment later and puts his number in. before he can even reach for the door handle, i open it and walk through, straight to the elevator. </p><p>my mind is racing. and i miss the elevator button. my finger just touches metal, and for some reason i leave it there. how did i miss the button? there’s only one.</p><p>another hand comes into view and presses the button. i look up and meet eyes with Chan. he looks concerned. but just holds my stare for a moment. the elevator dings open and i shove myself into the corner. he follows and presses the button to the floor with his studio. </p><p>silence in the elevator. i can tell he’s looking at me, but i’m staring at my feet. the elevator stops, but the doors haven’t opened yet</p><p>“are you okay?” Chan asks as the doors ding open </p><p>i walk away with no response. faster. walk faster. Chan picks up his pace behind me, “hey” he says, just trying to get me to slow down.</p><p>i can’t see. well, i can see but it’s wet. why is it wet? where is Chan’s studio? there. door is open still. i take 2 steps past the door frame and a hand is placed on my shoulder. </p><p>a sob. who is crying? i’m being turned around and pulled into Chan’s chest. i never mind hugs, but who is crying? </p><p>oh. me. </p><p>my hands wrap around him, with a tight grip. and i just cry. and i shake. and i gasp for air in between. i don’t want to know what would have happened. i don’t want to think about the other possible outcomes. </p><p>“you’re safe” Chan’s voice rings through my ears. i realize he’s been talking, but those are the first words i hear. i am safe. </p><p>breathe. just one big breath. i can do it. very shakily, in... and very shakily, out. i am safe. </p><p>a thumb touches under my eye, and chan wipes away a tear. gross. but thank you. </p><p>i look at him, a beat passes and he leans forward to place his lips on my forehead. i close my eyes and just focus on that feeling. i am safe. </p><p>“do you want to talk about it?” he asks, after he pulls away. </p><p>“no.” </p><p>“okay”</p><p>this moment of silence is awkward. and then i start to tear up again... what would have happened if Chan had been even a second later than he was? what if he didn’t answer his phone? what if he wasn’t at the company? </p><p>“i will always protect you” i hear. so the telepathy does work. </p><p>“thank you” i breathe out. and i mean it. </p><p>“let me pack up my stuff, and i’ll take you home, okay?” </p><p>i don’t even notice, but apparently there is a flash of panic in my face. </p><p>“or you can come home with me? sleepover?” he asks</p><p>“please” </p><p>so he saves all his files, closes all his tabs, shuts down the equipment and his computer, puts it all back in its spot, zips up his backpack and jacket, and grabs my hand. </p><p>we walk to the elevator, and step inside once it opens. </p><p>“we’ll stop by your house at least, and grab you some pajamas and a toothbrush, okay?” </p><p>“okay, can i get my phone charger too?” why am i asking permission?</p><p>he breathes out a small laugh “yes, it’s your house” </p><p>i know that. </p><p>he comes inside with me and waits while i grab a few things and put them into a bag. </p><p>i turn the key in the door, and pull it out, and turn, and pause. that wasn’t right. Chan looks at me.</p><p>i turn back around and unlock the door. then turn the handle, push it open and close it again. harder. i lock it again, and turn the handle just to be sure. and we get back into the car and go to Chan’s dorm. i text Jeongin on the way, and tell him i’m sleeping over. </p><p>read 10:37pm</p><p>Yang Jeongin, 10:37pm: ‘can we sleep in the living room together?’ </p><p>literally seconds. how did he type that fast. </p><p>‘only if we can cuddle’ i type back. </p><p>‘absolutely’</p><p>Jeongin is a year older than me, and an inch shorter, but i would give anything for his cuddles. </p><p>once we enter the dorm, and take off our shoes, i see Hyunjin’s head peak around the corner, “oh heyyyy...” his hey dies down once he sees me, “oh my god” and he walks to me and wraps his arms around me. i hug back. Hyunjin’s scent is so calming. “what happened?” he asks </p><p>i shake my head, but Chan speaks “someone followed her to the company building” </p><p>i’d rather he say it than me. </p><p>Hyunjin’s hug tightens, “i’m so sorry” he whispers into my hair. “i got you” and my shoulders shake once again. i only cry for a moment this time before i take a breath and try to calm down. Hyunjin has me. </p><p>eventually i end up on the living room floor, on top of many blankets and mats, with Jeongin half on top of me, Hyunjin laying to my right, and Felix across Hyunjin’s body with his head on my stomach. weird set up, but if it’s comfy, it’s comfy. </p><p>my hands are carding through Felix’s hair as he puts his phone down and looks at me. i place a hand on his cheek. i smile. he smiles. i am safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chan to the rescue. I’m certain Hyunjin would have also thrown hands had he been there. Is this even a hurt/comfort? Idk. I didn’t really proofread this, sorry. If you’re Neida, pls don’t cry &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>